Bootylicious
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* This is an idea of the first time Vegeta acknowledges Bulma's existence, not physically though. A song fic obviously. Vegeta struggles to keep his control at a CC banquet, he's craving Bulma. Vegeta's POV! R/R


Disclimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but wouldn't everyone? :P And I don't own the Copyrights to the song "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child, but damn wouldn't that be sweet!  
  
  
A/N: This is basically a song fic where Vegeta finally notices Bulma, the tittle says it all. Enjoy!  
  
  
**** This is in Vegeta's POV ****  
  
  
*....* means thoughts.  
  
  
~ Bootylicious ~  
  
  
  
*Damn that woman. Here I am trying to train and she stops me in my pursute to become a super saiya-jin for a stupid party. It all started earlier that day....* I thought angrily.  
  
  
~Knock~ ~Knock~  
  
  
"Leave who ever you are!"  
  
  
"I don't care what you demand!" the woman shot back.  
  
  
The damn woman shut the gravity chamber down from the outside. There are times that I hate her intellegence. Damn I wish she were for once dum as Kakarott. I'm forced to open the door. She stands before me with that damn smirk on her face. I wish I could've wiped that satisfied smirk off her face for good.  
  
  
"I'm glad you stopped. I want you to come to the party tonight in honor of me inheriting Capsule Corporation."  
  
  
"What makes you think that I'm going to go to your shitty affair?"  
  
  
"If your gonna be like that, then when everytime you break the Gravity Chamber, it won't get fixed and if you forced me or Dad to fix it we would lock the thing up so that even we couldn't open it back again and it WOULD be Saiya-jin proof and if you break it open from the outside and it's even more destoryed than it already was, well...that's your problem not mine. Precautions have been made to make you come. So don't even bother wasting your breath with your lectures, grumbling, speeches, cursing, and demands of how a Saiya-jin Prince wouldn't bother attending a party because it's to below him becuase a certain Saiya-jin Prince is attending the party wheter he likes it or not."  
  
  
The woman left the area, leaving me to collect my thoughts.  
  
  
*Why didn't I kill her when I had a chance? Why don't I just kill her now? How come I can't kill her? Something is holding me back. Damn, this puny planet has weakened me already. I can't turn the machine back on because it's temporarily dissabled. Damn this planet and all it's existence to hell. I cringe at how I've let that woman push me around as if I were a mere brat. Who the hell does she think she is? She doesn't know she's messing with fire.* I thought.  
  
  
I left the Compound grounds and entered my room. I hadn't been there in a long time, I had been sleeping in the Gravity Chamber trying to avoid that blasted woman and her family. Especially the woman's mother. Everytime I see her prancing around, I have the urge to blast her to hell. But then it would pain the woman to much, then again why would I care? The woman was already here, she layed my clothes out on the bed and left a small note.  
  
  
  
Dear Vegetable head,  
Change into the clothes I supplied you after you take a shower. Who knows the last time you took a bath! The party starts at 8:30 pm and ends 11:00 pm. PM means at night. I already know that you know what PM means. I only mentioned it because you may try to ditch the party and come in the morning, you've done it before, not this time pal! Be at the party on time or say goodbye to your precious Gravity Chamber.   
Yours Truly, Bulma  
PS. If your wondering why you haven't blasted me, I don't even know why you haven't either. Ja ne'  
  
  
  
I was outraged, she under estimates my mind. I crumpled up the note and stomped into the bathroom. I got the damn shower over with and came out and got dressed. It was a tuxedo. I had 30 minuets to spare. I sat in my room thinking of ways to make the woman's life miserable.  
  
  
*I can't blast her, it's to messy. Maybe I could disentergrate her clothes on the dance floor. It would be a entertaining show for everyone. That's what I'll....* The damn woman was interupting my thoughts with her bitching again.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you better be down here on time!"  
  
  
I growled and pulled myself from my room and desended the stairs. I went through some halls and entered the ball room. It was already crowded. Everyone had tuxedo's and dresses on. The room was filled with all of Bulma's friends except for Kakarott and his weak friends.   
  
  
*They're lucky they're training while I'm forced to be here.*  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta!"  
  
  
I looked in the direction of the imbosile who dared to speak to me.  
  
  
"Kakarott, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
  
"The same reason you're hear!" he replied.  
  
  
"I'm not here to congratulate the woman, she forced me here!" i replied.  
  
  
"Well you better make use of the next couple of hours!" Kakarott replied and danced himself away.   
  
  
*I have to get stronger than him so then I'll have the pleasure to squish him like the bug he is. Everyone was   
here. Kakarott's mate and brat, Baldy (Krillin), Weakling (Yamcha), Namek (Piccolo), Perv (Master Roshi), Ham (Oolong), Freak (Puar), Weirdo (Tien) and Freak Show Run-away (Chouzu). They all came here out of   
goodness. Fools!! I have better things to do.*  
  
  
I went to a wall and layed my back against it and scared the other people lounging around me away. I glared at them and said "Boo". They scuried away like sad dogs. I scanned the room for the woman. Kakarott and   
Namek were by the punch bowl drinking, Weakling was by the speakers flirting with woman. I thought he was Bulma's mate. Oh well, not my problem! Perv and Ham were pretending to fall and were looking up   
women's dresses. Weirdo and Freak Show Run-away were trying to flirt with women, well atleast they tried!. Then I saw her blue hair. Damn the people standing in front of her. I formed a small ki ball in my hand, the   
loosers turned to me when they felt the ki's energy. Damn them to hell for all I care. This was where I got even. Or atleast I thought. The people moved aside slowly, The woman came into view clearly. Then I   
stopped. What the hell. These fellings, there they go again. The woman was in a black spaghetti string dress that came mid thigh, there was a small amount of three different color glitters. Dark Green, Dark Red,   
and Dark Blue, the royal colors of Vegetasei. The dress hung to every curve that woman possesed. Her hair cascaded down past her shoulders to half of her back. That woman looked stunning!  
  
  
*The woman had good taste. Wait a minute, how could I care and take in what she was wearing in a short   
amount of time? I'm growing weak with every second that passes on this miserable planet!*  
  
  
She came towards me and stopped infront of me with that same satisfied smirk she had on her face earlier which I wish I could've removed personally.  
  
  
"I'm glad you made it Vegetable head. Try to have fun!"  
  
  
Before I had a chance to defend myself she moved along and left me to once AGAIN collect my thoughts.  
  
  
*I missed my chance to humilate her. Why?*  
  
  
Kakarott came over with a look of pathetic concern on his face.   
  
  
*Damn I wish I could wipe everyone's expressions off their faces.*  
  
  
"Um...Vegeta, what were you going to do with that ki ball?"  
  
  
"None of your bussiness Kakarott." I replied.  
  
  
Kakarott left and reunited with the Namek. I rested my head against the wall and sighed. I was utterly bored.  
  
  
*I could be achieving Super Saiya-jin but no, I'm here wasting my ti....*  
  
  
I couldn't finish my thought for a disturbance occured on the other side of the room. I heard the woman's   
voice and I wanted to see why she was bitching to the extreme.  
  
  
"Kami Yamcha, you'd think that you would not flirt with girls in front of me. No you have to push the limit." the woman screamed.  
  
  
"No, it's not like that Bulma!" the weakling tried to explain.  
  
  
"The hell it is!".  
  
  
The woman slapped the weakling extremely fast that even I couldn't keep up with it If I were a human that is.   
She then kicked him in his family jewels and through wine in his face which stinged his eyes. I almost felt sorry for the weakling. I ALMOST!  
  
  
"We're through!"  
  
  
The woman stomped in my direction. I greeted her arrival with clapping.  
  
  
"Bravo, Excelent Bitching woman!" I complimented.  
  
  
"Vegeta, you and Yamcha can try to ruin this night for me all you won't but it's not gonna happen. I won't let   
a bunch of retarded men weaken me." the woman replied.  
  
  
She stomped past me and began apologizing to random people for her inexcusable behavior. I chuckled softly.  
  
  
*That woman is almost to Saiya-jin. Almost to much for her own good*  
  
  
I found my place against the wall meditating which was hard for the loud and pathetic annoying excuse for   
music. Then I opened my eyes and I thought I saw an angel.  
  
  
*No wait, that's no angel, that's just the woman!*  
  
  
It appeared she was dancing.   
  
  
*Humans ARE strange indeed. Such enigma's that even my superior mind can't solve them.....why can't I take my eyes off her? I've seen people dance before, just not like her.*  
  
  
It seemed as though the dance floor was surrounding her. I didn't notice the other weaklings by her side.   
Just her. She seemed to stand out. I can understand the hair and the dress as the reason but I knew diffrently. Her beauty captured my attantion. The song seemed to be playing at the same time was perfect. It   
seemed as if she was talking to me through dance. Through all her motions and twirls. She sang the words and swayed her hips in ways that would make a man die before her. I was putty in her hands and she didn't   
even notice. The song and her spoke to me....  
  
  
  
~ Barely move, we've arrived   
  
  
-Lookin sexy, lookin fly   
  
  
Baddest chick, chick inside   
  
  
DJ, jam tonight   
  
  
Spotted me a tender thang   
  
  
There you are, come on baby   
  
  
Don't you wanna dance with me?  
  
  
Can you handle, handle me? ~  
  
  
  
  
I nodded as if I were being asked the question. I felt as though the woman was singing to me and me alone. Else where on the dance floor......  
  
  
Piccolo nudged Goku in the side.  
  
  
"Look over there." Piccolo pointing at Vegeta staring at Bulma.  
  
  
"Holy Cow, I didn't think Trunks was right. It's so bizarre!" Goku replied.  
  
  
"I agree, It's only a matter of time." Piccolo replied. Goku nodded and they continued to drink and converse.   
On another part of the dance floor.....  
  
  
"How dare he even lay his eyes on my Bulma!"  
  
  
"Yamcha, you've been talking about here ever since you came my way!"  
  
  
The girl left.  
  
  
"No wait baby, let me explain!" Yamcha yelled while trying to weave in and out of the many dancers.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared on in awe......  
  
  
  
  
  
~ You gotta do much better if you gone dance with me tonight   
  
  
You gotta work your jelly if you gone dance with me tonight   
  
  
Read my lips carefully if you like what you see   
  
  
Move, groove, prove you can hang with me   
  
  
By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me   
  
  
Hook up your seatbelt, it's time for takeoff ~  
  
  
  
  
  
I was about to dance with her when reality kicked in...  
  
  
*You fool. Don't be fooled!*  
  
  
I regained my composure and stood firm against the wall. I still had trouble taking my gaze away from her.   
She continued to sing and tease me with her body and lips....  
  
  
  
  
  
~ I don't think you ready for this jelly   
  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
  
  
I don't think you ready for this   
  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe   
  
  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
  
  
I don't think you ready for this   
  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
I nodded pleadingly.  
  
  
*I am ready. I can handle you!....what the hell am I thinking?*  
  
  
  
I turned away but not for long.....  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Baby, can you handle this?   
  
  
Baby, can you handle this?   
  
  
Baby, can you handle this?   
  
  
I don't think you can handle this! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a lot of effort but I kept my ass against the wall. In the back of my mind I was saying, " I can handle   
you, I can. I want to prove it to you!". Then my concience slapped me and brought me just a little bit back to reality. I didn't even notice Kakarott's brat trying to bring me back to reality himself.  
  
  
"Mr Vegeta Sir?"  
  
  
The boy was waving his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. I was disturbed at how he   
wouldn't get out of the way. I was forced back to reality.  
  
  
"Brat, what do you want?"  
  
  
"I just wanted to know why were you starring all googly eyed at Bulma?" the brat explained.  
  
  
*Had I really been staring at her? Had everyone noticed? This wasn't good!*  
  
  
"Why would I be staring at her, she means nothing to me!" I replied.  
  
  
"Sure Mr Vegeta."  
  
  
I tried to catch up to the floating demi saiya-jin but the goddess on the dance floor was calling me back. I turned my head in her direction and tilted my head.....  
  
  
  
  
  
~ I'm about to break you off   
  
  
H-town goin hard   
  
  
Lead my hips, slap my thighs   
  
  
Swing my hair, square my eyes   
  
  
Lookin hot, smellin good   
  
  
Groovin like I'm from the hood   
  
  
Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss   
  
  
Can you handle, handle this? ~  
  
  
  
  
  
*The woman seemed as if she was blowing a kiss to me. That couldn't be possible!*  
  
  
  
  
  
~ I don't think you ready for this jelly   
  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
  
  
I don't think you ready for this   
  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe   
  
  
  
  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
  
  
I don't think you ready for this   
  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe ~  
  
  
  
  
  
I continued to stare in awe for a little while longer until I realized that I wasn't the only one admireing the   
goddess of the dance floor.  
  
  
"Get lost Perv and Ham!" I screamed.  
  
  
"Hush Vegeta, I can't blame you for starring at her. She has a way of doing that....I don't know how she does that?" Master Roshi replied.  
  
  
Perv slowly left while dragging Ham by his tail behind him.  
  
  
"Hey I wasn't done yet!" Ham shouted.  
  
  
I returned to looking at the woman. Damn those distractions for keeping me from my viewing pleasure.....  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Move your body up and down (whoo!)   
  
  
Make your booty touch the ground (whoo!)   
  
  
I can't help but wonder why (whoo!)   
  
  
Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Every time the woman would make her bottom touch the ground, her dress would ride up her body, just   
showing a little bit of ass. I couldn't help my stifle a small groan. The dress revealed a small amount of clevage and ass wsn't helping me sustain my sanity.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ I shake my jelly at every chance   
  
  
When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance   
  
  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have   
  
  
Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz ~  
  
  
  
  
  
*And that seems what the woman was doing to me. That's it. She's been trying to take over me some how.   
Damn woman. Now I know how they do it?*  
  
  
  
  
  
~ (Scatting)   
  
  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
  
  
I don't think you ready for this jelly   
  
  
I don't think you ready for this   
  
  
Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe ~  
  
  
  
  
  
As she "scatted her jazz" I couldn't help but think of her making those noises under neath me.  
  
  
*What the hell am I thinking?*  
  
  
Obviously the woman did a good job of trying to take over my mind, for I didn't even notice that the party   
was ending and everyone was departing. The woman came up to me and snapped me back to reality with a flick of her nails on my forehead.  
  
  
"I didn't know you liked what you saw?" the woman said slyly.  
  
  
"What makes you think I was watching you?" I asked roughly.  
  
  
"Well by the way you were staring out into space at me, that was kind of a clue." she replied.  
  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" I stammered.  
  
  
"I like this!...."  
  
  
"Like what?" I asked.  
  
  
The woman whispered into my ear...  
  
  
"....how I can leave you looking weak because of what Kami gave me!"  
  
  
Her heat on my neck was asking for trouble. She smiled wickedly and turned and left the room for the robots   
to clean the room. She turned back and mouthed....  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe ~  
  
  
  
  
... and blew me a kiss and skipped out from under the doorway leaving me to AGAIN collect my thoughts....  
  
  
*I have solved the mystery. Human females are made to hypnotize males into doing whatever they want   
them to do. No wonder the woman has been getting away with murder!*  
  
  
I left the room and looked back at the spot where "my goddess" left me spell bounded, I shrugged and headed for the Gravity Chamber which was now unlocked to continue my training.  
  
  
  
  
~ The End ~  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that. Please Review. Don't hurt my fellings!  
  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
